It's Happening!
by celrock
Summary: After receiving a letter in the mail from the producers, asking the gang to come back to produce more episodes and a live action film, everybody's favorite babies, well, almost everybody, is excited. However, some of the friends made since their cancelation, aren't quite so sure.


Author's Note: For those of you who have been living under a rock, it was announced by Nickelodeon back in mid July of 2018, that Rugrats will be getting the reboot treatment. No people, I'm not making this up, and this is not a rumor. This is the real deal folks. Twenty-six episodes have been ordered, and a live action movie is in the works. I've heard nothing of a release date or who's replacing those voice actors who have deceased since the original cancelation of Rugrats in 2004 and the follow up cancelation of All Grown Up in 2008, but I'm sure we'll find these things out eventually. In the meantime, I wanted to have a bit of fun with this news, and, you guessed it, get the characters reactions to such news. How do the main characters feel? How do the OC's feel? Let's find out together, shall we?

It's Happening!

Summary: After receiving a letter in the mail from the producers, asking the gang to come back to produce more episodes and a live action film, everybody's favorite babies, well, almost everybody, is excited. However, some of the friends made since their cancelation, aren't quite so sure.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creators. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, like my OCs Zack and Sherry Berry, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Rosie of the East Coast Rugrats, is owned by Nairobi-harper.

Dark storm clouds drifted overhead in Yucaipa, California, as a heavy rain storm began to brew, and everybody sat inside the home of Stu and Didi Pickles, in particular, the young toddlers. In the back of the living room, enclosed in their usual fenced in playpen area, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Zack, Kimi, and Dil, all sat on the floor, with glum expressions on their faces, staring down at the infamous green ball with a blue stripe going down the middle and an orange star on either side.

"This is the most boring day ever! It's raining so we can't play outside, and thanks to that, the TV is broked, so we can't even watch Reptar either!" Tommy snapped, banging his fist into the carpet.

Normally, the brave optimistic toddler didn't act in this manner, but he awoke on the wrong side of the bed that morning, and the storm that kept him and his friends, cooped up inside all afternoon, didn't help. Little did he and his friends know, that things would soon, take a dramatic turn. It happened a short time after Tommy's little outburst, on top of hearing another explosion coming from the basement, thanks to Stu working on another invention, which he proceeded to get parts for, by dismanteling the family DVD player VCR combo unit, another reason why the young ones couldn't keep entertained with Reptar or other favorites during the storm, when Spike and Spiffi, ran to the door barking.

Usually around this time of day, if they ran to the front door barking, and the doorbell didn't ring, or in the case of the one at Tommy and Dil's house, buzz, it meant the mail had come. Sure enough, the barking was followed up by the sound of paper falling into the entry hallway. Curious, without saying a word, Tommy approached the exit of the playpen, unlatched it with his trusty screwdriver, and went to investigate.

Bored and not wishing to sit around, his friends and younger brother followed him out to where all of the camotion was happening, to find a huge pile of mail on the entry hall carpet. Seeing that Zack was the only one who could read, he made his way to the front of the line, and started sorting through the mail.

"See anything interesting Zachary?" Kimi asked, coming up behind him.

The blond toddler was too engrossed in looking through the pile to anser her immediately, not impressed by the amount of magazines, catalogues, and bills that had come. Displeased, he stood up and turned around to face his best friend.

"Nah, nothing but bills and stuff for the growed ups." Zack replied, just as another letter blew in through the slot on the front door, and hit Zack in the back of the head.

Startled, he turned around, and picked up an envelope that was the same color purple as the Rugrats logo, with a stamp on it that appeared like the orange Nickelodeon logo, and another stamp that appeared like the Klasky Csupo logo. This got all of the other toddlers attention.

"Ooh! Is that for us?" Phil cried, running over to snatch the letter out of Zack's hand.

"No Phillip, it's for Tommy's mommy and daddy!" Lil argued, approaching Zack from the other side, and trying to grab at the letter.

"No Lillian, it's for us, it says right there!" Phil argued, pulling on his corner of the letter, nearly ripping it, until Zack snatched it away and backed up, almost tripping over Kimi, who still stood behind him.

"You guys! Stop! Since I'm the onliest one who can read, let's head back to the playpen, and calmly, look at this letter together." Zack suggested, placing the letter into his shorts pocket for safe keeping, and leading the way back into the living room.

The rest of the gang followed him back into the other room, and once they were back in the playpen, and Tommy had secured the gate shut with his screwdriver, everybody sat in a circle on the floor, with Zack in the middle. He pulled the letter out of his pocket, and took another look at it.

"Well for starters, it's addressed to, Occupants. That means, everybody who lives in this house, received this letter." Zack explained, seeing to ripping the envelope open, and pulling out the contents of the note inside.

He pulled out a fine piece of 8 by 11 piece of white paper with black typed writing on it. Clearing his throat, he began to read the letter to his friends.

 _To Whom This May Concern,_

 _As you may be well aware by now, Nickelodeon, our parent company, has been bringing back several of its properties as either reboots of series, or as special one-time made for TV movies, for audiences everywhere to enjoy. Given our success with Rugrats, with a 9 season run and 3 theatrical films, it is no surprise that we've been asked by Nickelodeon, to undergo the reboot treatment, and take a hand, at getting involved in giving this a try. However, the show wouldn't happen, without your dedicated talent. To all who have received this letter, we humbly ask that all parties who were involved in the original 9 season run of Rugrats, who are interested in making this reboot happen, contact us immediately, to arrange a time for us to meet in person, to discuss the 26 episodes that Nickelodeon has ordered, as well as what will be, our fourth theatrical film._

 _Before we can begin production, we ask that everybody meet with us, for an informal meeting to decide what we're going to cover, followed by receiving of the script, and then, the usual table reading and schedule to adhere to current child labor laws for our younger stars. Please get back to us at your earliest convenience, thank you. We look forward to working with you again in the near future._

 _Regards and Best Wishes,_

 _K. G. C., and P. G., Executive Producers_

Zack looked up from reading the letter, a bit crestfallen, as he stared out at the circle of his friends who surrounded him. Tommy and Kimi seemed the most excited about this news, while Chuckie, looked nervous as usual, and Dil, Phil and Lil, looked somewhat, unsure.

"Did you hear that you guys? They want us to bring back our old TV show!" Tommy cried in excitement.

"I know Tommy, it's really exciting!" Kimi cried in excitement, jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face.

"I don't know about this you guys, I mean, we went on enough scary aventures already. And in our lastest one, that kid with the messy hair wearing funny looking pants, tooked my clothes and lefted me all nakie on the beach." Chuckie commented, referring to the incident in Rugrats go Wild, when Donnie took his clothes.

"You mean, Chuckie wasn't talking backwards?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I only want to come back, if I don't gots to act like a baby baby again. That got old, fast, and I got bored, rather quickly." Dil complained, staring down at the carpet with his arms crossed.

"Are they gonna pick up with us returning home from that aventure with Nigel Strawberry? Cuz if so, I don't know. I mean, Lil did force me to stop eating bugs on that trip to the jungle, drain forest, whatever it was called, and while we've gone back to our old ways since our banishment to Fan Fiction Land, I don't know about this. I like my bugs and wormies, and don't really wanna give them up." Phil muttered.

"I don't know Phillip, I liked becoming a vegetabletarian." Lil commented, as a loud audible sigh was heard coming from Zack.

The gang stopped their discussion, to see Zack, with a sad expression on his face.

"Something wrong Zack?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, something's wrong. You guys get to go have all of the fun in the world, and what do I get? No friends to play with, all because I wasn't there for your original show. After all, it was after the cancelation that we metted. Let's face it you guys, as of this day, our friendship, is over." Zack muttered, looking about ready to cry.

Kimi, not wanting to see her best friend so upset, got up from her spot on the floor in the playpen, snuggling up next to Zack and placing a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry Zachary, we'll still have time to play with you. They have us take breaks while the growed ups shoot their scenes that don't include us, so we can play with you then!" Kimi cried excitedly, hoping to cheer her friend up.

"That helps a little." Zack muttered, trying to force a small smile on his face, just as Peter walked up from the basement into the living room, to see what was going on and check on the toddlers.

"What's going on up here?" Peter asked, approaching the playpen.

"This." Zack replied, handing the letter to Peter to inspect.

Upon skimming over the letter, his face grew really excited!

"Wow! I never thought we'd see the day. Our old bosses, Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, and Paule Germaine, want us to come back for a reboot! Looks like I'll have to polish up Erebus and let my servants know, provided a copy of the letter hasn't been delivered to my castle today as well." Peter said.

"You mean, you were a part of the original series too?" Zack asked.

"Sure was, my first episode was Game Show Didi in season 2, after meeting the gang post Didi's audition for the game show that took place at my castle." Peter replied.

Zack just let out another sigh, unimpressed, as Didi and the other moms returned from their shopping through the garage into the kitchen, and Stu had headed into the other entrance from the hallway from the basement, looking for a drink of water.

"I'd better go alert your parents of this, they're going to be very excited!" Peter said, heading off into the kitchen with the letter to inform the rest of the gang.

In response to reading the letter to the adults, all of them got really excited, very pleased they'd been asked to return with their kids to shoot more episodes and another movie.

A few days passed, and sure enough, letters had been sent to Angelica's home, the Carmichaels, DeVilles, Finsters, and the Krapakins and to Lou and Lulu Pickles at Wizzering Oaks Retirement Home. Though Lou did have this to say in response to reading the note.

"Con flabbid, why did it take them fifteen years to realize they weren't suppose to cancel our show in the first place?" Lou asked to himself in protest.

And ironically, he was right, seeing their show was canceled in 2004, and practically 15 years later, in 2018, almost 2019, they were being asked to come back. And yes, Peter did receive a letter at his castle, and all of his servents and General Frolo E. Lee threw him a big party to celebrate. They all also agreed to help him out with various duties while he was on set, shooting the episodes and movie with the rest of the gang.

As for Angelica and Susie's reactions to the news, Susie was pretty excited about getting to return for more episodes, while Angelica, sitting up late one night in her room, having one of her usual talks with her beloved doll Cynthia, had this to say.

"Can you believe it Cynthia? They want me to return to boss those dumb babies around. As long as I get my cookies, I'll do it, but I'd be a lot more happy if they were bringing back that show where me and Carmichael were in preschool together, and the focus was well on, me!" Angelica said to her doll, sitting on the edge of her bed, unsure of what to think at that moment.

Though she did remember her parents reading the letter at dinner when it came in the mail, and her daddy promising to buy her the My Size Cynthia Doll and accompanying two story play Cynthia castle structure for the backyard, if she was a good girl at the rehearsals, and did everything Miss Klasky, Mister Csupo, and Mister Germaine told her to do, without making a fuss. Knowing she'd get her usual rewards if she acted like a little princess, she decided she'd suck it up, and give it another chance.

"Who knows Cynthia, maybe if I can prove to them that I'm better than those dumb babies this time around, they'll bring my preschool show back and give me a fair chance with the show, not canceling it after four episodes this next time around. Though if I only had to go to four days of preschool before quitting, maybe I'm a genius! I did graduate from ballet class after only going to two lessons, and did make up a ballet for the babies, so, maybe they'll finally see, that I'm better than those dumb babies after all." Angelica said, curling up beneath the covers to fall asleep, and snuggling up with Cynthia.

Meanwhile, Dr. Lipschitz and Taffy, also received copies of the same letter. Dr. Lipschitz had just returned home from a book signing tour on his latest manual. Intrigued by the letter when receiving it in the piles of mail that had been picked up by his next-door neighbor while he was away…

"This is wonderful! I'll be able to present my new manual to my old boss for inspiration for the show." Lipschitz said to himself, as he started humming the German National Anthem, and saw to finding himself a bite to eat, since the tiny bag of peanuts on his flight home, hardly clinched his hunger.

Taffy, on the other hand, received her letter while on tour with her band, while they were meeting with Sherry Berry, who was their opening act for that evening's performance.

"Something wrong Taffy?" Sherry asked, noticing the troubled look on her face, as she sat in her dressing room, waiting for her makeup artist and hair stylest to show.

"I don't know. They didn't even address if they wanted me to come back, specifically. I mean, they only casted me in like, five, six episodes during the final season last time around? I'm happy being on tour with my band. Unless they can incorporate that into the reboot, I don't know if I want to come back. I know the minis miss me, but I don't think I want to go back to those old stomping grounds. I've moved on." Taffy replied.

Sherry Berry put a comforting hand on Taffy's shoulder.

"Take it from somebody who's been a professional for years. You ought to at least go to the initial meeting, and see what they have in mind. If you don't, it could effect your career negatively. After all, being a celebraty now, only makes your presence even more well-known than before you went on tour." Sherry advised.

"You're right, I'll do it. I'll see to contacting my old boss first thing in the morning, and finding out when they want us to meet so I can reschedule those particular concert gigs and tour dates if necessary." Taffy said, just as her makeup artist and hair stylest came into the room.

"That's the spirit. Now, I'd better go so you can get ready for tonight's performance." Sherry said, stepping out of Taffy's dressing room to allow her some privacy with her crew.

Though while all of this was good and fine for the bulk of the gang, as expected, there was no dark purple envelope in Zack's mailbox, and he proceeded to react to this, by giving the rest of the gang the cold shoulder, spending all of his time, with his head buried in his aunt's collection of Encyclopedia Bratanica.

"What are you doing Zachary? You read all the time now." Kimi commented one afternoon, while they were all playing in Tommy and Dil's backyard, roughly a week post receiving that letter in the mail.

"Nothing that concerns you, little Rugrats star." Zack hissed from behind his book, not making eye contact with his best friend.

Just then, Peter walked out on to the patio, overhearing his rude comment.

"That wasn't very nice Zachary. Put the book down, we need to have a chat." Peter instructed, walking up behind the blond haired toddler.

Not wishing to argue with his friend of royalty, he placed his volume of the Encyclopedia down in the grass, and headed up to the patio with Peter, away from where the rest of the gang was playing in the grass, taking turns riding in the Reptar wagon and playing fetch with Spike and Spiffi.

"Come on Zack, what's really going on here?" Peter asked, kneeling down at his level, staring directly at him.

"We have it all so good, our little gang on Fan Fiction. Why would those dopy bosses want you guys to come back anyway? I mean I know the whole story. That stupid yellow sponge grew more popular, canceling your show. And now, they want you guys to come back?" Zack asked.

"Zachary, I understand you're jealous, and disappointed because we're gonna be busy, and I happen to know that you won't be joining us, but it doesn't mean we're gonna completely forget about you. We'll still have time to do stuff together when we're not busying shooting episodes, and who knows if our return is going to be a success. We might do these twenty-six episodes, the movie, and depending on how well it does at the box office, that could be it for us. However, we deserve this second chance, for a new generation. And who knows, it could inspire some more big fun during our off seasons in Fan Fiction Land, just as it always had. So don't look at this as a bad thing, look at this as an opportunity for us to grow, and bring on some new adventures and inspiration." Peter explained.

The lightbulb finally turned on in Zack's head, as he took in all of this information.

"You're right Peter, I have nothing to be jealous about. I'm gonna go play with my friends and be happy for them." Zack said, leaving a now smiling Peter, to go play with his friends, who were now tossing water balloons into a swimming pool on the other side of the yard.

"Hi Zack, welcome back." Tommy said with a smile.

"You guys, I'm sorry I haven't been playing with you guys. I guess, I just, felt like now that you guys were gonna be big stars again, that our friendship was over. Though now I know, that our friendship is much more than that, so, I wish you well on your reboot, and for now, let's just, have some fun." Zack said.

"You gots nothing to worry about Zack. We're always gonna be friends no matter what. And as for our show, to Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Dilly, you guys gots nothing to worry about. Everything's gonna be just fine. You'll see, it'll be just like the old days, from the moment we went in search for dog food, to our trip through the drain forest to find Nigel Strawberry. After all, a baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do, so hang on to your diapies guys, we're going in!" Tommy said, throwing a handful of water balloons across the yard into the wading pool, where they made a huge splash, spraying Spike and Spiffi with water, who ran through the yard, shaking off their fur, getting the toddlers wet in the process.

Everybody laughed and giggled, as they proceeded to have a water balloon fight, eagerly excited, for the weeks to come. After all, no matter what, they knew one thing was certain, no matter what happened with this reboot, they'd have their trusty brave leader, Tommy, to help make it okay, until the very end.

If that wasn't enough to excite the gang out west, out east, was a whole other ball game. A few days post their water balloon fight, Peter got a call from Rosie on his iPhone, who had some news to share with Tommy.

"I heard about your show coming back, I'm very proud of you!" Rosie cried to Tommy on her sister's iPad.

"Thanks Rosie." Tommy replied.

"And guess what! My vdentures in Fan Fiction Land, will continue too! Just as you have new aventures out west, I, out here in Boston, will have similar, as always!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Oh wow that's great!" Tommy replied.

And the two friends laughed and talked for a while, eagerly looking forward, to the weeks to come.

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that story. So, what about you guys? If you made it this far and read my entire story, are you also excited for the reboot? Perhaps you too, could also write your own rendition of this story, with your OC's and main characters reactions to the news. I'd love to see that! And as for the comment from Rosie at the tail end, while at this time, I've lost all interest and motivation to write more East coast gender bender Rugrats stories, I'm hoping the reboot of the series, will inspire me to want to write for them again, with my usual alternate takes on episodes, like what once excited me, a while back. Anyway, thanks for reading, and have a nice day.


End file.
